


Get Back Over Here | Roy x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, FEF - Freeform, Fire Emblem Friday, Fluff, He's too hot, Male voices are hot when they're tired, Reader-Insert, Roy got really hot, Someone needs to take this tagging system away from me, hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's more precious than when he wants to hold you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back Over Here | Roy x Reader |

You moved your fingers through his red hair gently, massaging his scalp as you read a book. Roy hummed lightly, his blue eyes closed as the marchioness quietly relaxed him. It'd been a long day for him, and so having his beautiful wife relaxing him was the best damn thing for him that night.

You ran your hand up and down his nude torso, "You know, these days may be tiresome and straining, but at least we get a good night's sleep."

Your husband chuckled, "I wonder if you'd say that if we didn't have sex every night."

"Let's not test that."

Roy snorted, "Yes, I'm sure one night without my sweaty abs on top of you will ruin your sleeping patterns."

You laughed and set your book on your nightstand, "You never know, Roy."

He shook his head and looked up at you, "Our friends think I'm the bad one. If only they knew…"

"Please, I'm not half as bad as you."

Roy thought about it for a moment, "Well… Shut up."

You laughed, "Most cunning man in the kingdom… Who married the most cunning woman around. I fear what our children will be like."

"Face it; if they have my puppy dog eyes, we're doomed."

Laughter bubbled out of you, "At least they'll kill us with cuteness."

Roy snorted and hid his face in your side, yawning. You chuckled and pushed his hair out of the way of his eyes.

"Rest, darling."

"I want you to sleep too."

"I will. I'd like to read some more though."

"… 'Kay. Just… Don't stay up too late."

"Deal." You leaned down and met your husband's lips with yours, picking your book back up once he pulled away and moved back to his side of the bed, his back to you as he fell into sleep.

You leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss, blowing a raspberry after, giggling once he just lost it.

"You're incredibly random, my love."

"And that's why you love me."

"And that's why I love you." He confirmed with a smile.

xXx

It'd been about an hour since Roy had decided to go to sleep. You were still reading, though you were growing quite tired by now. You placed your bookmark in your book and set the book in the drawer of your sidetable, blowing out the candle you'd lit to replace the light of the lamp so your husband could sleep easier.

You slid down underneath the covers, and just as you got comfortable, there was movement to your right and next thing you knew, there was a chiseled arm around you, pulling you closer.

"Get back over here…" He muttered, sleep clogging his voice.

You smiled tiredly as he nuzzled his head into your neck, his bright red hair tickling you. You moved some of it out of your face and rubbed his back, feeling the taut muscles he harbored.

And to think this was the scrawny kid you played with as a young girl…

"Why do you go to bed so late?" He mumbled.

"Why do you go to bed so early?" You responded with a tired smirk.

Of course, you always went to bed late for this reason. Nothing was better than having the man you loved stay half-awake just so he could hold you close to him.

"It's too late to be this cunning…" He said, his lips brushing against your neck.

You chuckled and turned on your side, still in his arms. You tucked your head into his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you. Can you do me a favor now?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep."


End file.
